


Royal Invitation

by Yomidark



Category: Radiant Historia
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, I make up a bunch of shit about Cygnus sex culture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: Stocke explores Cygnus culture.





	Royal Invitation

Cygnus' royal halls were filled with dancers, wine andfood being passed around

"Is this of your enjoyment, Ernest? No. Stocke?" Garland asked, gazing at the other next to him.

"It's fine. I'm not one for parties, but your majesty's welcome is more than accepted." His lips curled into a small smile, as much as someone like Stocke could muster.

"At least it appears your friends are enjoying it." He answered sagaciously, as their eyes fell on Marco and Raynie, binging her food and alcohol.

Stocke chuckled. "Yes, they rarely get to take part in such festivities, considering our line of job..."

"I take it because of that you don't have anyone important in your life, right now?"

The sudden question made Stocke raise an eyebrow.

"Forgive me," The King of Cygnus scratched his head, in an utmost un-royal gesture. "You see, we in Cygnus we have another tradition, another way of showing hospitality, and comfort."

"I see," Stocke nodded, lowering the tone of his voice. "I understand." He answered curious.

"So... would you be interested in moving the conversation to my chambers?"

"Would it be bad behavior if we were to leave, at the same time?"

"In Cygnus? They are more likely to applaud us." Garland grinned, almost proud of his country behaviors.

"That... I would like to avoid." Stocke sighed.

"I understand. I shall wait for you there, then?" The older man raised himself.

Stocke nodded.

* * *

 

Stocke stepped into the room. The King's chambers was spacious, normally he imagine they would have been filled with servants and soldiers, but right now everyone was too focused on the party to bother defending empty chambers.

"I'm glad you are here. I was fearing I was being too forward." Garland welcomed him, holding one glass of liquor in each hand.

"I'll admit I was a bit startled, but...you piqued my interest, your majesty."

"Garland is fine." He smiled, handing him a glass.

"It wouldn't be appropriate." Stockesaid taking it. He brought it to his lips, he taking a small sip.

"Nothing that is going to happen here tonight is going to be appropriate." He chuckled, before mimicking Stocke, but swallowing it down in one go.

Stocke almost chocked down on his drink.

"Ahah, sorry," The man grinned. "I'm having a bit of fun teasing you, but I take Alister culture is not so open about sex as ours, judging by your reaction."

"We are a stiff bunch," He smiled bitterly, finishing swallowing his liquor once more. "This was strong stuff."

"I only serve the best for my favorites." Garland put down his glasses, advancing toward Stocke. His sword hand reached for the other neck, lining their eyes together. Then he pressed his face forward, his lips caressing Stocke's.

"So, I'm one of your favorites?"  Stocke answer playful, his lips brushing back, his blue eyes gazing into the King's brown ones.

"I've wanted you, Stocke. Ever since I saw you fighting."

Their lips were centimeters apart now, and they could breath each other air.

"What do you plan to do?" Stocke answered curious.

"You are not one to relinquish control, that I can tell," Garland's backed down. "But what do you say you make an exception for me tonight? I'll show you the world."

"That's an interesting invitation..." Stocke gazed at the other man, the massive amount of muscles and virility standing in front of him. His body was scarred and filled with muscles, his personality dominating... but somehow still soft enough to let Stocke choose.

“Yes, it would be an interesting night. Alright."

"Wonderful." Garland replied satisfied, his tongue poking his front teeth.

"We need to denude ourselves. Should I call a servant or a solider?"  
"... It's fine. I can do that myself."

"Alright, alright. We should make this night ours alone, then." Garland nodded, starting to remove his shirt.

"You had other plans?" Stocke followed promptly, layers of cloth falling on a nearby chair.

"Not necessarily. But orgies aren't unusual in Cygnus."

"Somehow I was expecting that." He chuckled internally.

The last vestige of cloth was removed and now both men were naked, facing each other. "You have a beautiful body, just like I imagined." Garland's hand reached for the other's chest, feeling the hard, but warm skin under his fingers. "Not many scars, but still wonderful..." His hand pressed itself on a pectoral, slowly caressing the nearby nipple.  
  
"I can't say the same thing about you." Stocke eyes closed, focusing on the feeling of his body being touched, the rough hands wandering through his body.

"Ahah, yeah... are you curious about some of them?"

"This on the right tight..."  His eyes still closed, he moved forward, the tip of finger caressed the upper part of the King's leg, tracing a line through it.

"You have good eyes," His body shivered under the man's touch. "You know where to look, and touch."

Another person would have blushed, but Stocke simply gave him a half-smile, opening his eyes.  "You didn't get that during a battle, did you? The cut is too short and weird."

"Indeed, good eyes as I said," Garland laughed. "It was a nasty business. Some mercenary I was bedding. From another country you see. Showing one hospitality doesn't always result in positive experiences."

"But it's worth for the excitement." Stocke finished his sentence.

"You really get me. We are similar, you and I. That’s what drew me to you. "

He gripped the Stocke's body, throwing him into the bed.

The other man raised an eyebrow.

Garland looked at him. Naked, erect, and his glorious natural state. "There are a lot of things I want to do with you tonight, Stocke. But the night is long, and they can wait. I want to have you now, in this very moment if you don't mind."  
"Al... alright." Stocke nodded, clicking his tongue. Losing his composure was expected, but he still didn't like that it happened.

"Wonderful." Garland turned around, his hands reaching for the table. "I take you are no virgin?"

"I had” he paused,“my experiences in the military."

"I can imagine."  
"It was long ago." Stocke said almost distant.

"Don't worry, I know how to prepare a man." Garland turned around, an ampoule in his hand. "I'm not that much of a brute."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Stocke smiled.

Garland smiled back. "Alright, open your legs” the man did as he said.“Yeah like that..."

The king slowly maneuvered himself between the blonde's legs, his fingers slowly dipping into the oil, and then into the man. He shivered slightly at the feeling.

"Ah... it's a bit cold and harsher than I remember."  
"But not unpleasant?"

"Not unpleasant." He smirked.

"I'm glad," Garland almost giggled, before pressing a kiss on each of the man's thighs. "I want this to be a night to remember."

  
"Ah... I think... that's enough." Stocke grit his teeth.

"Uh? You sure? I'm sure I can stretch you some more..." He pushed his fingers further inside.

"Ah!" The other man suddenly moaned.

"Oh-oh, looks like I did well. I still have my touch."

"Y-your majesty-- Ah!" He was slowly losing composure of himself.  
"Hey, it's Garland, we agreed. "

"Fine." Stocke took a deep breath.

"Ahah, I'll stop teasing you, alright" Garland raised himself.

"Alright, hold still Stocke..." His own hands reached for his cock, wetting it with the same oil. The massive erection looked almost intimidating, Stocke thought.

He took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"Yeah, me too." Garland positioned himself between the spy's legs, their bodies almost a perfect match, their faces now over each other’s.

"Hello beautiful."  
"You are a tease, you know?" This time it was Stocke who moved forward, pushing his lips into him.

Garland quite happily let the other take control of their kiss, opening his mouth for him.  His hips placed themselves between his legs, his wet cock poking the other's entrance...

"Ah!" Stocke moaned and his body shivered, as the tip of a foreign objected entered his body.

"Tight." Garland grinned. "Just how I like 'em."  
  
Stocke smiled him back meekly. "I'm fine... please continue."

"I wouldn't stop for anything," The king said in a half moan, pressing himself into the younger man further, bringing their bodies together.

"Ah... ah." Stocke moaned, in all honesty this was unnatural for him. His hands seek the other comfort, wandering through the king's shoulders and back.

"Heavens, Stocke...." Garland said in a haze, his breath hot, his hips starting to move, rocking against the other, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and grunts filling the room. He pushed his forehead against his.

"Sweaty." The young man murmured in pleasure, savoring their scents mixing together.

"One of the problems of living in the desert."

"I wasn't complaining, you smell good. Of sex, fighting, and sand," Stocke's lips curled suave. "Do you mind? It's probably easier from your -Ah! - position." One of his hand touched his own neglected erection.

"Right, sorry." Garland's hand reached between his body. His lips teased the other's cock, prowling a moan from Stocke, before gripping it.

"You have stamina," Stocke moaned, letting the other go and falling into the bed. Closing his eyes, he let King's strength carry him, he let himself enjoy the feeling of getting fucked. "You may beat even Rosch."

"I'll have to meet this Rosch then." His breath was heavy now, his movements stronger and stronger. Stocke's body had completely opened to him.  He raised his upper body, one of his hand holding the other hips, the other continuing his masturbation.

"Are you going to...?"

"If it's fine by you."

"Yes." Stocke said, almost in a plea. 

Garland didn't need to be told twice. He sped up his hips, his movements almost brutal now, testicles slapping against flesh, making the royal bed under them crack with weird noises.

"Ah...! Heavens!" Stocke snapped, pleasure seeping from his lower body, toward his brain, his hips jerked upward, he earned an orgasm wetting  his body.

"Hnnng... Ah!" Garland grunted in pleasure too, the sight of his companion's orgasm sending him over the edge. His hands gripped the other's hips as his cock slammed itself into Stocke one last time, the fruit of their lovemaking spilling plentiful.

* * *

 

"Water?" Garland asked, handing him a glass.

"Yes, please." Stocke answered tired, sprawling himself on the royal bed. Wet and sticky, he didn't feel like moving. At least for a while.

The King smiled, putting the glass to his own lips. Then, with his mouth full of water, he reached for the other's lips, kissing him and sharing it.

"Was that another tradition around here? Water after sex?" Stocke smiled.

"Yes. Water is sacred in the desert, so with this, we celebrate our lovemaking, union and eternal friendship." Garland offered him another glass of water, this time for real.

"Interesting. Are there other Cygnus' rituals that I'm not aware of?"

Garland clicked his tongue, then grinned. "Let me show you. The baths are this way."  
It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an... unusual pairing. I wanted Stocke to have some fun and Garland is hot. =P
> 
> Hopefully Stocke didn't come off as too feminine in this, I wanted to portray two men who respect and admire each other having fun in bed. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
